bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route N18
London Buses Route N18 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Harrow Weald and Trafalgar Square, it is operated by London United RATP. History Route N18 was commenced operation on 13 April 1984 between Sudbury (Swan) and Liverpool Street via Wembley - Stonebridge Park - Harlesden - Kensal Green - Harrow Road - Royal Oak - Bishops Bridge Road - Paddington Station - Praed Street - Edgware Road - Marble Arch - Oxford Circus - Piccadilly Circus - Trafalgar Square - Aldwych - Fleet Street - Ludgate Circus - St. Paul’s - Bank. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Willesden (AC) garage using MCW Metrobuses. On 24 April 1985, the route was extended from Sudbury to Edgware via route 182 to Harrow Weald and then 286 to Edgware and was withdrawn between Trafalgar Square and Aldwych except for meal break projections to Liverpool Street. Part the allocation was transferred to Harrow Weald (HD) at the same time. On 21 June 1986, the weekend allocation was transferred to Westbourne Park (X) garage. On 25 September 1987, Certain journeys were rerouted at Stanmore Broadway after "double running" via Stanmore Station to Watford Junction via Route 142 and the Harrow Weald (HD) allocation was transferred to Edgware (EW) garage. At the same time, the meal relief journeys to Liverpool Street were withdrawn and the Westbourne Park (X) allocation was transferred to willesden (AC) garage. On 28 October 1989, the route was withdrawn between Stanmore and Edgware and the Edgware (EW) allocation was transferred to Westbourne Park (X) garage. On 29 January 1994, the route was transferred between Harrow Weald and Watford and the Willesden (AC) allocation was transferred to Alperton (ON) garage. On 3 February 2001, the route was retained by First London and was converted to low floor using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. The route was rerouted direct via Harrow Road instead of via Paddington Station at the same time. On 13 September 2002, the Alperton (ON) allocation was transferred to Westbourne Park (X) garage. On 23 June 2007, the allocation was transferred to Alperton (ON) garage and the Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 13 November 2010, the allocation was transferred to Willesden Junction (WJ) garage. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Willesden Junction garage (WJ) to Metroline. On 3 September 2016, part of the allocation was transferred to Harrow Weald (HD) garage and Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs were introduced. On 11 November 2017, the route passed to London United operating from their Park Royal (RP) garage using brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 20 September 2018, a brand new Wright StreetDeck demonstrator was introduced. Current Route Route N18 operates via these primary locations: *Harrow Weald Bus Garage *Wealdstone High Street *Harrow & Wealdstone *Harrow Bus Station *Northwick Park Hospital *Sudbury & Harrow Road *Wembley Central *Stonebridge Park *Harlesden Jubilee Clock *Kensal Green *Royal Oak *Edgware Road *Baker Street *Regents Park *Great Portland Street *Oxford Circus *Piccadilly Circus *Trafalgar Square External links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) Gallery N18 at Harrow.png N18.png N18 h.png N18 to Sudbury.png N018, London Buses routes N018, Night Routes in London